memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
SG-1
"SG-1 has a surprisingly good habit of beating the odds." :: — George S. Hammond SG-1 is the designation for the flagship team of Stargate Command. SG-1 is a Federation-sanctioned military team created in the mid-24th century. SG-1 is a multi-purpose task force whose functions include first contact, reconnaissance and combat, diplomacy, initial archaeological surveying and technological assessment. Its standing orders are as follows: *Open and maintain diplomatic negotiations with other worlds *Obtain technologies to help defend Earth against the Romulans and other aggressors. SG-1 has, both successfully and unsuccessfully, executed these orders for the years Stargate Command has been operating. History SG-1's original team in 2360 consisted of Colonel Jack O'Neill as commanding officer, along with Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell and later Vala Mal Doran in 2377. In 2378, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell , who had been offered any position in the SGC by O'Neill, chose to join SG-1, but he was surprised when he learned he was to lead the unit, and it was going to be a fresh team. SG-1 had disbanded. Carter and Typhuss were assigned to research and development labs on Starbase 400, and Jackson had moved on as well. However, Mitchell was eventually successful in reassembling the unit. In 2380, General O'Neill was promoted to General Hammond's position as overseer of Homeworld Security in Washington. In 2383 Carter and Typhuss went on their last mission with SG-1. Two years later Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill was put in command of SG-1 again, with Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Typhuss James Kira rejoining the team and Colonel Cameron Mitchell was put in command of SG-3. In 2387 Vala Mal Doran left SG-1, the team now included Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill as commanding officer, along with Brigadier General Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Captain Typhuss James Kira, the four original members of SG-1 since 2360. Member details Commanding officers *Colonel/Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill (2360-2363, 2363-2377, 2385-pres) *Colonel Robert Makepeace (2363) *Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Samantha Carter (2377-2378) *Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (2378-2385) XO (Executive Officer) *Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2360-2377, 2378- 2383, 2385-pres) Technical officers *Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2360-2377, 2378-2383, 2385-pres) *Lieutenant/Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2360-2371, 2377-2383, 2385-pres) *Lieutenant/Captain Samuel Brisko (2371-2373) Third officer *Lieutenant/Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2360-2371, 2377-2383, 2385-pres) Research specialists *Dr. Daniel Jackson (2360-2365, 2366, 2385-pres) *Captain Hagman (linguist) (2365) *Captain Mathison (2365) (lasted two hours) *Jonas Quinn (2365-2366) Cultural advisors *Daniel Jackson (2360-2365, 2366, 2385-pres) *Vala Mal Doran (2377-2387) Configurations *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell (2360-2363, 2363-2365, 2365 -2366) *Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell, Makepeace (2363) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Typhuss James Halliwell (2365) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Typhuss James Halliwell, Hagman (2365) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Typhuss James Halliwell, Mathison (2365) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn, Typhuss James Halliwell (2365-2366) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell (2366-2370) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell (2370-2377) *Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell, Vala Mal Doran (2377-2378) *Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira (2378) *Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira (2378) *Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira, Vala Mal Doran (2378-2383) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira, Vala Mal Doran (2385-2387) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira (2387) Accomplishments *Responsible for the deaths of a number of Goa'uld System Lords, such as Apophis, Ares, Cronus, Hathor, Nirrti, Ra and Sokar. Also responsible for the downfalls of Anubis, Ba'al and Heru'ur. *Destroying the Replicators and bringing the downfall of the Goa'uld Empire at the Battle of Dakara. *Making Earth's first contact with the Asgard, the Tok'ra, the Tollan, and the Nox. *Rescuing SG-10 from P3W-451 that was nearing the event horizon of a black hole. *Saving Earth on a number of occasions from the Goa'uld and the Replicators. Category:Starfleet units